


Status Quo

by daisygirl101



Series: Sweet Words and Sour Encounters [3]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluffy Ending, NSFW, POV Second Person, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Skinny Dipping, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: Casual sex is fun until you realize you actually have feelings for your sexual partner. Alex comes to a conclusion on his birthday.





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> Part III, brought to you by the inspiration that came from sitting in my spa and watching Parks and Rec today. Thanks, spa!
> 
> This is definitely my LEAST favorite part of the series thus far. Hmmm. Not happy.

You looked across the farm you dearly loved as the sun set. It was the 12th of summer and things were looking up. Your melons were almost done growing and your tomato plants looked healthy and happy. Your chickens were slowly wandering into their coop for the night as the summer heat cooled just enough to be a lovely evening. You smiled. You were content. You kicked your boots and socks off and set them by your front door. The cool wood felt nice on your feet.

Farm life was good, very good in fact. Stardew Valley had been kind to you and had eased your sorrows. The loss of your grandfather just three years ago still weighed heavily on your shoulders. You leaned onto the railing of your front porch and gave a sigh. Your mind wandered to the letter your grandfather left for you and its safe place in your top dresser drawer. You'd managed to unpack most of the cardboard boxes and felt more moved in than you had last week.

You hadn’t realized how much time passed until you noticed the sun was completely gone. You were about to turn in for the night when you noticed a light bobbing along on the pathway to town. The light was slowly getting brighter and bigger. You squinted your eyes and recognized the blob as a person walking with a lantern. You were confused. Nobody visited you after dark, and it was rare to even see a villager outside of the saloon past dark. You stood upright and stepped down from the porch. The coolness of the earth enveloped your bare feet. You smiled widely when you recognized the figure. You took off running towards the person you were falling in love with.

The glow of the lantern gently lit up his face. His smile grew when he saw you running. He set the lantern down and opened his arms to you. You ran into his open arms and wrapped him in a warm hug. "Alex! You're back!" you cried. His warm laughter graced your ears and he squeezed you close. "I thought you weren’t coming back until tomorrow morning?"

"I missed you," Alex said as he released you from the hug. It had only been a week since your date on the beach that had ended in sand _everywhere. _Alex had to go into the city for a few days with his grandparents. He'd been busy filing some documents for them and renewing a lot of their IDs and had been gone for three days now. It felt like weeks to you. "Plus I wanted to spend the first few minutes of my birthday with you," he said with a grin. You were so incredibly giddy that you swept him up in a sweet kiss.

While your initial farm girl/jock relationship started with a massage and sex in the spa, it had become a lot sweeter over the last two weeks or so. You found yourself wanting to spend more and more time with him and your heart missed him while he was gone. You definitely wanted a relationship- a traditional boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, with the young jock. His sparkling eyes captivated you. "I missed you too," you finally admitted. "And I'd love to spend every minute you'll offer together, especially on your birthday," you said.

Alex picked up his lantern in one hand and took your hand in the other. The two of you started walking to the farmhouse. When you reached the front porch, you gestured to the bench outside. "Wait here. I'll go grab us something to eat." Alex nodded and sat down on bench. He set the lantern down and waited your return. You ran into the house and grabbed two glasses from the cupboard. You dumped homemade vanilla ice cream into both glasses and topped them off with root beer.

You stepped back outside with two glasses in hand. You handed one to Alex and sat down beside him. “Root beer float,” you clarified as he looked at the glass in the dark. “I figured it would be a nice summer treat,” you said with a grin. Alex returned your smile and took a sip. The two of you sat in silence for a few moments.

“What made you move to the valley?” Alex asked. “I couldn’t stop thinking about you in the city. I’m not a huge fan of the city and I understand why someone would want to leave, but why did you pick the valley? I’m eager to hear your story,” he said. You swallowed a lump of vanilla ice cream and thought for a moment.

“When I was young, my grandfather was my hero. He spent a lot of time with me, especially when my parents separated, and he was so young at heart. He was a hardworking man who made time for family. I loved everything about him.

“One day, he quit his job with no explanation, picked up his valuables, and retired mysteriously. I got letters from him every now and then, but he never told me where he was. It hurt. I missed him a lot, and my dad did his best to fill the whole in my heart. My parents didn’t know where he’d gone either. Once my grandmother passed away, he just disappeared.

“Years passed. I got a call from my dad one day. My grandfather had come home, but he was really sick. They didn’t think he had much longer. I managed to get a day off from Joja to go see him.”

“You worked for Joja?” Alex asked with a mouth full of ice cream. He looked stunned. You chuckled.

“Yeah, I did. It was a 9-5 job that paid the bills. They gave me a Friday off so I could spend the weekend with my grandfather. When I got to his old house, he was bedridden and looked exhausted. I knew he didn’t have long. As his parting gift, he gave me a letter and told me to open it when modern life weighed too heavily on my shoulders. I tucked that letter away in my desk at Joja Monday morning, moments before I got the call saying he’d passed on.”

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Alex comforted. “I know how hard that is.” He took your hand in his own and waited for you to keep going.

“That letter sat in my desk for three years. I worked my life away behind a desk almost daily. I worked holidays, weekends, late nights, until I had no social life left. I was starting to lose touch with my dad and had completely fallen out with my mom. One Monday morning, I came in, and something in me just snapped. I looked up from my computer and looked at the people around me. We were soulless. We were nothing but dim lights that once glowed. I was working in my own coffin.

“I reached into my desk drawer and pulled the letter out. I opened it and my grandfather told me of this farm,” you said as you looked out across the land. “He gave me directions to Stardew Valley and gave me Lewis’s number. I packed up my belongings and left that night. The next morning, I found myself on the farm and I’ve never regretted a single thing,” you said with a smile.

“I think I remember your grandfather. I’m sure you’ve already figured out that I was a pretty cool teen in high school that didn’t spend much time at home. But I remember him well. He was kind and really good friends with my grandparents. I can see where your passion comes from. My grandmother says he loved this farm more than anything,” Alex said. “You know, she told me you were coming.”

“She did?” you asked. “What did she say?”

“She said there was a new farmer- a female farmer, moving into the farm out here. I think she wanted me to make more friends,” Alex chuckled. You smirked. The two of you finished your floats and set the glasses down. “Thanks for the ice cream. It came from the farm?”

“Yep. Homemade,” you said. “It came from the milk you helped me get the day after our beach date. I like having you on the farm with me,” you said.

“I like being on the farm with you, even if I’m not a very good farmer,” he said. “It’s domestic. It’s nice,” he said.

“What would you like to do for the first few minutes of your birthday?” you asked. Alex looked out across the land.

“I think I’d like to throw you in that pond,” he said as he stood. You didn’t have time to react as Alex picked you up and ran with you to the pond.

“Alex, no!” You wrapped your arms around his neck tightly as he carried you bridal style over to the pond. "Alex!" you growled out. He stopped at the edge of the water and looked mischievously at you. "I won't let go! If I'm going in, so are you!" Alex laughed into your ear. His breath tickled your ear.

"Okay, whatever you say, farm girl," he said as he kicked his running shoes off. He couldn’t be serious…

Oh, but he was. Alex jumped in as you hung on tightly. You shrieked as the cold water came in contact with your fully clothed body. Both of you went right under the water at first. When Alex's feet hit the ground, your grip loosened and you swam to the surface. The small lake wasn’t that deep, so you were able to stand and have your head poke out just above the water. You glared at the jock furiously. "Alex! I'm soaked!"

"Well, farm girl, I'm not very smart, but I can tell you one thing- that’s normally what happens when you get wet," he teased. You humphed and crossed your arms underwater, even though Alex couldn’t see you do it. He was taller than you were, so his shoulders and neck were visible above the water.

"My clothes are soaked! This is so uncomfortable," you groaned. Alex swam over to you.

"Well then, let me help you." Alex's hands reached underwater for the hem of your shirt. He pulled the sopping wet fabric from your body and over your head. He tossed the garment onto the stone path along the pond. Your green bra was now on display. "Is that better?"

"A little," you replied coyly. You were willing to play his game. "But I think we need to be on the same playing field here." You pulled Alex's own shirt off and tossed it aside with yours. Your hands landed on his toned chest. "Is this better?"

"Mmm, not quite." Alex reached down and grabbed your legs. He brought you up to wrap your legs around his waist so he could admire your shirtless form. Now your green bra was above water. You freezing nipples peaked through the soft, wet fabric. "Much better," Alex chuckled as he eyed your breasts. You rolled your eyes.

"You're such a jock."

"And you're gorgeous." You cheeks darkened. You were starting to get eager about the possibility of more clothing coming off. "Mmm, these jean capris are a little tight on you now that they're wet. I think I should take them off of you, just so your legs don’t get suffocated."

"I think that’s a good idea," you quietly replied. "I think I feel the same way about your jeans." Your legs left Alex's waist and your feet sank to the bottom of the lake. Alex reached down and undid the button on your jeans. He pulled them from your body until they were in his hand. He set them beside your shirt on the stone pathway. You did the same to him, along with his socks. Now you were both in your underwear in the chilling lake.

Alex dipped his head down and kissed you. It started as a gentle kiss, one that you could really feel the emotion in. His hand carefully cupped the back of your head while the other wrapped itself around your waist. You delicately placed your hands on his chest. What started out as a genuine kiss became more and more heated. Alex tangled his hand in your soaking hair and almost clawed the other hand into your side. Your hands moved up and tangled in his hair. He bit at your lip until you let him into your mouth. Alex growled as you showed your own teeth. His kisses moved from your mouth down to your neck, just above the water level. You moaned as his teeth grazed the sensitive spots on your neck. The cold was heightening your sensitivity. His warm breath on your skin made your body tingle.

Alex's hands moved to your bra. In one swift motion, he unhooked the back and it popped free from your chest. He stopped kissing you for the moment it took to remove the article of clothing and toss it aside. "I think that one is my favorite on you. Green is my favorite color, and it looks _so_ damn good on you."

"You should see my underwear," you sighed out. You'd remembered picking a matching set today. Alex dragged you over to the side of the lake. He jumped out and pulled you from the water. He pushed you down onto the stone bench beside the lake. Here, he could see your full form.

"Damn, those are sexy on you," he said as he eyed your green lace panties. The bulge was easily visible through his boxers. His gaze was turning you on. You made a bold decision in that moment. You stood from the bench and looked at Alex. He seemed to question you for a moment. You pushed him to sit on the bench. He opened his mouth to ask you if you were okay, but you kneeled between his parted knees before he could speak. His mouth slowly fell open as he anticipated your next move.

You reached up and grabbed his hard cock through his boxers. Alex let out a throaty moan and threw his head back. "Fuck, if you do anything I think you're about to do, I think I'm going to lose my mind," he gasped. You grinned and pulled his boxers down just enough for his cock to spring free. You spit into your hand and wrapped it around his throbbing cock. Slowly, you started to move your hand back and forth as you worked him up. After you picked up your pace, your eyes locked with Alex's. His gaze was on you. He was lost in you, with half-lidded eyes and a look of bliss beginning to form.

You gave him a smirk and moved your mouth forward. You licked the tip and Alex cried out. As you wrapped your mouth around him, he tangled his hands into your hair. You bobbed your head up and down on his dick until he was crying in pleasure. Carefully alternating between your hands and mouth, you were learning Alex's weaknesses and favorite spots. Your hands teased and tugged while your mouth sucked and warmed his erection. You didn’t consider yourself a blowjob expert, but you weren’t a rookie either. Alex's look of pure satisfaction made you carry on.

Alex rolled his hips into your mouth as he came. "Fuck (Y/N)!" You swallowed down every drop he had to offer. Once his panting stopped, you popped his dick from your mouth and grinned up at him. He looked dazed and unable to support himself. You stood quickly and let his head fall against your stomach. You laced your hands into his hair as he collected his thoughts. The two of you rested quietly for a few moments. A shiver ran down your spine from the cool air on your wet bare skin. Alex looked up at you. "You are incredible, and I could marvel at your naked body all night out here, but it's getting pretty cold. Let's get you inside before you get sick and aren’t able to do… that, again," Alex chuckled and stood. You walked to the other side of the lake and grabbed the soaking wet stack of clothing. You took Alex's hand in your free one and walked to the farmhouse together.

"Are you headed home?" you asked as you approached the front of the house.

"Only if you refuse to have me," he replied. You smiled in return and pushed the door open to the cozy home.

The fireplace was already going when you came back inside. You grabbed a long rope and managed to create a makeshift clothesline to dry your garments on. Alex helped you hang things up with some clothespins as you both remained topless in your living room. You liked this. It was peaceful, domestic, and comforting. It brought you peace of mind and soothed your tension. Once you finished hanging the clothing, you moved to sit down on the couch. You stopped when you realized your underwear were soaked too. "Guess I shouldn’t sit on the couch in these," you decided as you stripped them off and hung them with your bra. Alex eyed you curiously.

"I suppose you're right," he said as he took his own boxers off. He hung them with your undergarments and sat with you on the couch. He wrapped a protective arm around your shoulders and you leaned into his embrace. You grabbed the blanket from behind the couch and tossed it over the two of you. You sighed and cuddled up to your jock.

"I like this," you quietly admitted. Alex kissed the top of your head.

"I do too. You know, I think there's only one thing I want for my birthday," he said.

"Oh? What's that?"

"You." The answer surprised you. It wasn’t what you were expecting.

"Me?"

"I'd like you to be more than my farm girl. I missed you the entire time I was away in the city and it got me thinking. I've had my fair share of crushes throughout my life, and that’s what I thought you were- a crush. But I've never felt so eager to come home to someone in my life. I've never felt so empty without you by my side. I just know that my feelings for you are more than a crush," he said as he gazed off into the fire.

"Alex…"

"I know we've only been on one real date, and I'd like to change that. I haven’t been sure of much in my messed up life, but you're an exception. From the minute we left the beach, my heart felt different than it's ever felt before. You're different." Alex paused and sighed. "So, for my birthday, I'd like you to become my girlfriend. Officially," he chuckled. "And if you're not ready, I understand and maybe we can talk through this-"

"I'd love to." Your words stopped his thoughts. He turned to face you.

"You'd want that too?"

"Yes, of course! I want a real relationship with you, Alex, and everything that comes with it. The sex is amazing, but there's more to it than that." Alex broke out into a huge smile. He swept you up in a heart-warming kiss. His lips were soft against yours. His hand gently found a place on your cheek as the tension in your body melted away. You hummed in content.

You heard your clock chime midnight absent-mindedly. "Happy birthday," you whispered against his lips as you leaned your forehead on his. He chuckled.

"Thank you. You’ve already made it special," he replied. You dove in for another breath-taking kiss. This time, Alex tangled his hands into your head and brought your head closer. You responded by swinging a leg over his lap and straddling him. You softly bit his lower lip and he groaned out. You started to trail kisses from his mouth across his cheek and just below his ear. Alex closed his eyes as he let you cherish him. Your kisses moved from his ear, down the side of his neck, and onto his shoulders. You wanted to see every part of him, wanted to know how each kiss affected him, and where his favorite spots where. You were finding him to be most relaxed when your lips touched his neck.

As you were exploring, Alex stood up with you still wrapped around him. He laid you down in front of the roaring fireplace on top of the blanket you were wrapped in moments ago. Your completely nude body was on display to him. "You really are quite beautiful. Don’t ever think otherwise," he said as he eyed you up and down. The look he gave you didn’t feel as desperate as he usually was. No, this look made you feel cared for and genuinely valued.

Alex started at your mouth and worked his way down to your collarbone, placing butterfly kisses on every spot he possibly could. You closed your eyes and let him drink you in. Every spot he kissed tingled lightly after his lips left, as if the spot was lonely already. You sighed peacefully as he treasured every part of you. His mouth stopped short of your breasts as he paused to look up at you. "These," his eyes flickered to your chest, then back to you, "are perfect. I don’t care if they get bigger. I don’t care if they get smaller. They’ll always be perfect." Your cheeks turned crimson red as you bashfully looked away. He leaned down and kissed your left breast before kissing your right. He locked eyes with yours as he licked your right tit, then your left. You shifted slightly, enjoying the attention.

Alex moved down and kissed his way to your belly button. He gave you a mischievous smirk and his mouth landed on your stomach. He blew hard and made a loud raspberry sound. You erupted into laughter and brought your knees up. His breath on your stomach tickled. "Alex!" you shrieked. He laughed loudly.

"Are you ticklish?" he teased. You refused to answer. "You are!" His hands went for your undefended sides. Alex's fingers ran up and down your sides as you laughed loudly. You tried to push his hands away, but you couldn’t focus long enough to do so. You were consumed with laughter as Alex tickled you until you were sore.

"Alex! Alex stop!" you cried through your laughter. He grinned wider and continued to tickle you. He finally gave you mercy and stopped. He pinned your hips down as your laughter died out. He gazed down at you like you were his greatest treasure. "You look happy," you said as your hand landed on his cheek. Your thumb brushed across his skin.

"I am," he said genuinely.

"Me too," you replied. Alex leaned down and kissed you again. His lips caressed yours gently. His mouth moved back down to your stomach and he started to warm your body again. Your eyes widened as his tongue slid across your stomach. "Alex…" you sighed. His smirk grew as you egged him on.

Finally, his tongue dipped below your stomach and across your lower lips. Your hips rolled as you cried out. Just his one lick sent your head spinning. You pushed yourself up onto your elbows and watched through half-lidded eyes. Alex winked at you and put his mouth back to work. He used the tip of his tongue to tease your dripping slit. You moaned as he played with you. Your body moved on its own as your pussy begged for more. Alex trailed one finger along your opening and looked up at you. He sat back on his knees and for a moment you thought he was going to leave you in a dripping puddle of desire.

You felt Alex push his cock up against your entrance. He was more than eager to be inside you again and you shifted your hips forward to encourage him. Slowly, he slid into you. You whimpered as you took in the feeling of being full. You wrapped your arms around your boyfriend's neck as he pushed fully into you. Your back arched when he'd pushed as far as he could. You buried your face in his neck as his arms came around to hold you. Your bare chest was pressed against his as Alex started to move inside you. You rolled your hips and found a slow rhythm to match Alex. He pressed you close to him as he started to pick up his pace. Your hips stayed with him as he continued to pound into you. "Alex…" you moaned as he grunted.

"You're perfect. You're so perfect," he whispered to you as you dug your nails into his toned back. He kept whispering words of praise into your ear as you felt your peak building.

"Oh, Alex," you cried as he found your favorite spot. Your body was ready to break.

"Stay with me, sweetheart." You tried to hold back your orgasm as Alex pounded you relentlessly. You cried and moaned and felt your throat dry out more at every breathless gasp you made. "C'mon babe. Just a little while longer."

"Alex, I can't," you wailed.

"Shhh, yes you can. Yes you can," he whispered hoarsely.

"Alex!" You couldn’t hold back any longer. Your pussy tightened around his cock and you let go. You screamed as you felt your body break. The way you tightened around Alex made him lose his mind. He pushed deep into you and came hard. You gasped for breath as your rode your orgasms together. You felt Alex crush you in a close hug as your body went limp. Your head tipped back as you gasped for air.

"I've got you. Just relax. I'm here," Alex said as he pulled out of you. He lied down beside you and pulled your head onto his chest. "Easy, okay. Take long deep breaths," he instructed as you swung a lazy arm over him. Alex wrapped an arm around you protectively. He kissed the top of your head. "What you said earlier, about our relationship being more than sex? I agree. I want you to know that this is more than just a fuck for me. I feel a connection with you, one that I've never felt before. It's important to me that you know that I care about you, and in more than just a physical way."

"I know," you breathless sighed and smiled up at him. "I feel that way about you too."

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here with you the whole night." You drifted off into the best sleep you'd had in weeks, excited for what the future would bring.


End file.
